


New Blood

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Carrying a litter, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Wet & Messy, interspecies pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: There is no innocuous way to ask your sometime lover if he wants to carry puppies. Turns out Kakashi needn’t have worried.





	New Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Once Kakashi would have been instantly on alert at hearing groans upon entering his apartment. Now Kakashi immediately recognizes the sounds of pleasure, and his cock goes hard in his pants.

Crossing the living room, Kakashi leans against the doorway to his bedroom, shoves his pants down his thighs, and slowly fists his cock as he enjoys the sight.

Iruka is on his hands and knees, his very pregnant belly nearly touching the futon as Bull’s body blankets him, his bulk almost completely hiding Iruka, his hip jackhammering wildly. From the sounds falling from Iruka’s open mouth, his breathy ‘ah, ah, ah’s, Kakashi knows that Bull is trying to shove his knot in to properly breed his bitch.

Pakkun’s small form fits easily between their legs, his long tongue lapping at the fluid leaking from Iruka’s hard cock. “I’ll take this over a steak any day, boss,” Pakkun had said one day.

The rest of Kakashi’s ninken are sprawled around the room, some sleeping, some enjoying the show as they wait their turn, and some unable to wait, licking at their red cocks. If Kakashi ever had reason to be jealous of a dog, it was for their ability to do that.

From the look of the stains and puddles of fluid covering the futon, they’ve been at this for a while. It’s going be a pain in the ass to clean up later, but Kakashi couldn’t care less about the mess right now.

The sight of Bull and Iruka together has never failed to get Kakashi more than a little hot, and now is no different. The size difference, watching his lover with another, the taboo of fucking a dog, Kakashi loves it all.

So lost in his pleasure, Iruka still hasn’t noticed Kakashi’s presence, not even when he moves to kneels behind them to appreciate the view. Kakashi loves how wrecked Iruka’s hole is, how it clings greedily to Bull’s cock on each outward pull of his hips. Kakashi’s own cock is larger than average, but Bull’s dwarves his by a considerable amount both in length and in girth. His knot not even fully hard is larger than Kakashi’s fist as it tries to force its way into Iruka’s body.

The rim of Iruka’s ass is red and puffy, well used as come leaks from it, dripping down his dangling balls to land on Pakkun’s back. Bull’s hips drive harder and harder, and slowly Iruka’s hole stretches wider and wider until it finally loses the fight, and the knot sinks in.

Kakashi fists his cock faster when Iruka whimpers, his ass visibly milking the cock inside of it, toes curling as his muscles tremble with the force of his orgasm.

Moving around in front of them, Kakashi watches as Bull licks into Iruka’s panting mouth, the way that Iruka instinctively tries to suck on the dexterous muscle.

Petting Bull’s massive head, Kakashi says, “Good job, Bull. You’re taking such good care of our bitch.”

Bull gives a doggy smile, the stump of his tail wagging, pulling a groan Iruka as it causes Bull’s hips to shift from side to side, tugging at his still inflated knot.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Pakkun grumbles from beneath Iruka.

“What you are is in need of a bath,” Kakashi says before clenching his fingers into Iruka’s hair and yanking his head back sharply. “Having fun without me, Iruka?” Kakashi asks.

Iruka’s moans as his eyes flutter open, slowly focusing on Kakashi. Kakashi’s cock throbs, loving how debased he is. It’s a such a small thing, Iruka with his hair down, but it’s something he only does in the privacy of their home, for Kakashi’s eyes only, and the sight of it, wild and messy, sticking to his sweat-wet skin, never fails to do things to Kakashi.

A smile stretches Iruka’s mouth as it opens to speak, but Kakashi can’t wait any longer and takes the invitation, sinking his cock into the O of Iruka’s lips, pressing deep until he sinks into his throat.

Iruka’s eyes instantly go wide, his throat convulsing around the unexpected intrusion, and Kakashi groans, his other fist clenching in Iruka’s hair as Kakashi fucks hard into him, his heavy balls slapping against Iruka’s chin as he uses him as his own fuckhole. Kakashi mourns the downside of this position, that he can’t see the way Iruka’s throat bulges every time he sinks balls deep.

Eyes rolling back, Iruka groans and gags, but doesn’t fight it.

“Fuck, I’ll never get tired of this. You love this, love being used. You’re the perfect bitch for us. So greedy.” Kakashi says as he chases his pleasure.

Bull moves suddenly, heaving himself off of Iruka’s back, maneuvering until they were ass to ass, his knot still firmly locked inside, his nub of a tail raises high to show the world his conquest. Kakashi knows that if Iruka wasn’t already heavily pregnant his stomach would be bulging slightly with the sheer volume of come that’s been fucked into him today. Iruka’s hips cant, twisting away from or towards Pakkun or Bull, Kakashi can’t tell, but in this position Iruka can do little but take what he’s given.

“Wish we could keep you pregnant and full up like this all the time. You’d love that wouldn’t you, Iruka? We could even have your sons knock you up when they’re old enough.”

Iruka groans around Kakashi’s cock.

Kakashi smiles. “Oh, that’s a new one. Never knew you had an incest kink. Maybe later you can call me daddy.”

Kakashi’s rewarded with another groan, a sound that continues when Bull suddenly yanks his only slightly softened knot out. Leaning forward, Kakashi enjoys the sight of Iruka’s wrecked hole, gaping red and wide and leaking copious amounts of dog come. “Fuck, you should see yourself. Gaping and used. I can see so deep inside of you.” 

It’s enough to set Kakashi off. He sink himself balls deep into Iruka’s throat, enjoy the sloppy, wet warmth, the way that it unintentionally milks him, and then pulls out, fisting his cock as his paints Iruka’s face with the last of his release.

Iruka instantly pants, the sound turning to keening as he shakes with another orgasm, Pakkun making a pleased sound.

Gathering his come with his fingers, Kakashi slowly feeds it to Iruka, his cock twitching with interest as Iruka sucks his fingers clean. Sadly he’s not as young as he used to be, and it’ll be a while yet before he’d ready for a second round. It’s clear though that Iruka’s out for the count, body trembling.

With gentle hands, Kakashi helps Iruka shift to his side, maneuvering them so Iruka’s head rests against his thigh. Immediately the pack surrounds Iruka, licking him clean as is their ritual, paying special attention to his massive stomach. Oversensitive as his is, Iruka can only groan, having learned long ago that the pack wasn’t to be dissuaded. His groans turn to whimpers when their tongues find his increasingly sensitive nipples, and in no time he’s shaking with orgasm.

“Please,” Iruka begs softly.

Kakashi pressing a kiss to Iruka’s mouth as he sweeps his hair back from his face. “You’re beautiful.”

Iruka instantly goes red, and Kakashi laughs. It never fails to amuse Kakashi that all the dirty talk in the world fails to embarrass Iruka, but a simple compliment makes his squirm.

“You’re a pervert,” Iruka says, voice rough.

“And you love every minute of it.”

Iruka doesn’t reply, his eyes starting to droop shut as the ninken curl up around him.

“You chose a good one, boss,” Akino says before closing his eyes as well.

Kakashi weaves his fingers through Iruka’s hair, massaging his scalp as he lets his thoughts drift.

For years he and Iruka had danced around each other, occasionally fucking, occasionally meeting as friends when Iruka got fed up with Kakashi’s excuses. He hates to admit that if not for his ninken, they’d probably still be doing the same dance.

Pakkun had passed on Arufa’s, the highest ranking female ninken, request for new blood. Kakashi could have denied it, could have offered himself. Instead of balking at the idea, the image of Iruka hugely pregnant with puppies had nearly made Kakashi come in his pants. It was weeks before Kakashi had the time or the nerves to bring it up to Iruka. Because there is no innocuous way to ask your sometime lover if he wants to carry puppies.

Turns out Kakashi needn’t have worried, as he’d walked into his apartment to the sound of groaning. Instantly on alert, Kakashi hadn’t been prepared for the sight of Iruka being fucked by his dogs, Akino on his back, Shiba in his mouth.

Reality was better than Kakashi’s imagination and he’d come instantly in his pants, not even caring about it as Iruka’s eyes had focused on him, as he’d pulled back from Shiba.

“What took you so long?” Iruka had asked, a dirty smirk stretching his face.

Kakashi had been lucky that he hadn’t had a mission for two days after.

Apparently Tsunade hadn’t even blinked at Iruka’s explanation when he’d requested leave from combat missions and missions that would take him outside of the village.

Kakashi can’t say precisely how long afterwards it took until he couldn’t remember the last time that Iruka hadn’t spent the night at Kakashi’s apartment.

It wasn’t until the start of Iruka’s second month of pregnancy that he’d started to show, growing rapidly, and now at nearly two months he’s huge. Kakashi loves petting it, caressing it, but he knows better than to do it when Iruka’s sleeping, Iruka saying that it set the puppies off. Kakashi loves the way the stretched skin of Iruka’s belly ripples and bulges as the puppies move around.

Iruka’s been nearly insatiable, constantly horny, but Kakashi’s ninken have been happy to keep him satisfied, taking the role of fathers very seriously. When Kakashi leaves on missions, they bicker about who gets to stay until Kakashi has had enough and makes the choice himself.

With Iruka due any day, for the first time in his life Kakashi is taking leave that’s not mandatory. He’d expected to feel twitchy as he does with forced downtime, but instead he’s content in a way he’s not use to. A part of him is sad that Iruka’s going to lose his belly soon, but he’s also certain that this will be far from Iruka’s only litter. 

Kakashi isn’t certain he deserves this, isn’t sure this’ll last, that it’s not a dream, but here with Iruka and his pack around them, he can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
